My Wolf
by Carpe.Diem0721
Summary: It's Amazing What An Adventure In The Forest Could Lead To.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ugh. I loath the rain that's why I was so bitter about moving to the extremely small town of Forks, Washington. Population 3,678. My school- well old school- had 2 times as many people as Forks. My dad just got relocated because of his job and he was making the whole family suffer.

"Seth come on before we miss our flight," my dad shouted out.

"I'm coming," I said for turning for one last look of my room and heading out the door.

After getting off the plane we all headed to the rental car since our car was getting shipped all the way form California. And by we I mean my mom Susan, my older sister Leah, and my dad Billy.

Leah sighed and grunted, "Well I at least hope there is some hot guys here."

"Me too," I agreed. I always knew I was different ever since elementary school when instead of playing rough with the rest of the boys I would be in the classroom coloring or reading a book. I told Leah I was gay when I was 13 and her understanding and advice persuaded me to tell our parents. They accepted it and treated me no different than they had before.

We finally pulled up to the drive way of our new home. Hooray.

"Honey get that look off your face I know you didn't want to move, but look at the bright moving is like a new beginning, a fresh start," my mom preached.

"Yeah, okay," I said with an eye roll.

After I finished unpacking I decided to take a look around the area.

"Mom, dad I'm going look around the neighborhood." As if you could call it a neighborhood our nearest neighbor was at least 3 miles away. We were surrounded by mostly forest and lived close to an Indian reservation.

"Okay, but be carefully I heard about wolves lurking in these woods," my dad stated. I nodded and was on my way.

While waking through the forest I heard what sounded like a stream and I followed the sound to a clearing. I was absolutely beautiful. The stream I though I heard was actually a small waterfall, he sun shined right on it so it was array of colors. The trees surrounding the clearing seemed to dance in the wind to the music of the waterfall.

I was so caught up in the beauty of the clearing that I failed to notice a gigantic white wolf standing a few yards away from me. As I turned to run I looked into the wolves eyes and as I stared into those big, chocolate globs I knew he wouldn't hurt me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. I wanted to see if his fur felt as soft as it look so I inched closer until I was a few inches away from him. He put his head down and his fur felt soft as cotton. As I continued rubbing him; he let out this sensual purr that went straight to my manly parts. What the fuck is wrong with me getting hard over a wolf's purr I thought to myself.

A second after that thought lighting stuck signaling it was time for me to go home. I said goodbye to the wolf as I ran home praying for the rain to start after I got in the house. I wasn't so lucky. I walked in the house soaked head to toe. I yelled that I was home while walking to my room. After jumping in the shower and doing my nightly routines. I flopped In the bed dreaming of my wolf.

I Don't Have A Beta So I'm Sorry For Any Mistakes. I Don't Own Twilight. I'm Not Sure If I Should Leave It Like This Or Make It Into A Small Story. Review And Tell Me What You Think Or View The Poll On My Page.


	2. Chapter 2

As Leah and I walked into Forks High in the middle of the year all we got is stares.  
"What are they staring at," snorted Leah. I just shrugged.  
We went get our schedules from the guidance office and guess what 1st hour Chemistry. Yay. Leah's class was in the other direction so I was on my own. I tried to follow the map and as I walked with my head down I bumped into a hard muscular body.  
As I looked up to apologize I got lost into intense gray eyes.  
"I I I- I'm Sorry," I stuttered.  
"It's alright, I'm Paul," he said with a devilish smile.  
"Seth"  
"You lookin' for a class," he said as he took my schedule.  
"Mr. Banner I have him too, let's go," he ordered putting his arm around my waist. We walked in as soon as the tardy bell rang.  
"On time this time I see ," finally noticing me "and oh you must be Seth." I just nodded and blushed because Paul's arm still was around me and the whole class was staring.  
"Seth you can sit with Paul since it's the only empty seat." We sat down at the kinds of seats that really were tables with chairs. Mr. Banner put in a movie and turned off the lights. That allowed me to really study Paul. He was about 6'4'' a whole foot taller than my 5'4''. Yeah I know I'm short. He had a square face and short, spiked black hair. We were close to a reservation so his naturally light brown skin had to mean he was of Native American descent. I was so caught up in staring at him I didn't notice he had gotten closer.  
"You will be mine," he whispered as soon as the bell rung. I sat there shocked and horny. I struggled to second hour but thank God for a girl named Angela. She was genuinely sweet and invited me to lunch with her after class. I didn't really pay attention I was too busy thing about Paul and how long his dick was. Surely a guy like him couldn't be gay.  
The bell rung and Angela and I walked to lunch and I met some of her friends.  
"So where are you like from," asked an overly flirty girl named Jessica.  
"California," I sneered. She looked like a Barbie that got thrown out of a window then hit by a car.  
"That is so like cool that's why you are like tan and stuff," she smiled dumbly.  
"Yeah, so Angela what so you know about Paul Lahote?"  
"Well not much he just got kicked out of the reservation's school for fighting," she said with a shrug. I looked over and he sat alone staring at me. I looked down and blushed.  
The rest of the day went uneventful. When Leah and I got home I told her all about Paul.  
"Oh my God, someone's got a crush," she teased.  
"Shut up LeeLee," I was red as a tomato.  
"You know I hate being called that," she laughed and chased me to my room before I closed my door in hysterics.  
That night I took out my dick and started moving my hand down slowly up and down. As I thought about Paul I started moving it faster and faster. When I was about to come I heard a howl and that sent me over the edge. As I closed by eyes I realized something Paul's eyes looked just like my wolf's eyes. Ehh coincidence right?

-I'm Soo Sorry It Took So Long. Enjoy. Review. Comment.


End file.
